


January Wedding

by 06_blue_eyed_boys_28



Category: ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jackunzel - Freeform, Marriage, Oh Gosh They Are So In Love, RotBTD, Song: January Wedding (The Avett Brothers), angst if you squint, but mostly insane fluff, fluff overload, i love them, jackunzel fluff, jackunzel wedding, minor mention of eating disorder, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06_blue_eyed_boys_28/pseuds/06_blue_eyed_boys_28
Summary: Jack Frost and Rapunzel Corona get married in January. Or, The story of how Rapunzel Corona became Rapunzel Frost.Jack and Rapunzel fall in love.I do not own the song "January Wedding." "January Wedding" belongs to the Avett Brothers, I just thought it went well with this ship.
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	January Wedding

_ She keeps it simple _

_ And I am thankful for her kind of lovin' _

_ 'Cause it's simple _

Rapunzel fixes a flower in her hair examines herself in the mirror. Her beyond long, beautiful blonde hair flows over her shoulders and down her back, and then she can’t see it anymore, but she knows where the rest of it is. She feels tiny tugs on her scalp every time Jack moves, as he has wrapped himself up in it to sleep. After all, it is only seven in the morning. But it’s Christmas Eve! There was no way Rapunzel could contain her excitement. She just had to get up and seize the day. They were keeping it simple this year, because both of them wanted it that way. They were going to go to church in the afternoon, and then stay in and watch old Christmas movies until one of them fell asleep. Rapunzel stands up, picks a blue flower from her basket, and runs her fingers through her hair, walking back over to Jack. He looks so relaxed, like he could just lie there forever, all wrapped up in her golden hair that is such a contrast to his pale skin. She tucks the blue flower behind his ear and lightly starts to sing. 

“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…” She giggles when he shivers. 

“Too hot, Punz,” he murmurs, not opening his eyes. He reaches out his hands for her, and she yelps he pulls her back down into bed. “Let’s just stay here for a little while.” 

So they do. 

_ No longer do we wonder if we're together _

_ We're way past that _

_ And I've already asked her _

_ So in January we're gettin' married _

It was tough for a while, back in college, when Rapunzel thought Jack was just playing around, and he thought there was no such thing as true love. But they’re better now, and one day back in June, Jack got down on one knee and popped the question. And of course, she said yes. 

_ She's talkin' to me with her voice _

_ Down so low I barely hear her _

_ But I know what she's sayin' _

_ I understand because my heart and hers are the same _

_ And in January we're gettin' married _

“Jack,” Rapunzel says, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Let me up. I’m going to make pancakes.” 

He opens his ice-blue eyes sleepily, and she smiles her award winning smile, and he is stunned, so he lets her go without knowing where. He watches her walk down the hall in her purple nightgown, with flowers in her golden hair. He watches the last few strands slip through his fingers as she disappears out of his sight, but he can still hear her making her way around the kitchen. He smiles and stands up, stretching his long limbs and yawning. He walks down the hall, picking up her hair so he can braid it for her. It’s the only way they’ll be able to do anything or go anywhere. Once it’s in a nice braid, he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her slim waist. 

“I love you, Punz,” he says softly. 

“I love you, too, Jack,” she replies. They eat their pancakes in peaceful silence, sharing touches every once in a while. A kiss on the cheek, brushing the hair out of each other’s eyes, holding hands, just feeling the love. And knowing what’s going to happen on January 9th. 

_ And I was sick with heartache _

_ And she was sick like Audrey Hepburn when I met her _

_ But we would both surrender _

_ True love is not the kind of thing you should turn down _

_ Don't ever turn it down _

Coming from the family that he did, Jack didn’t really know what love was when he met Rapunzel. She did, and she shared it with everyone she knew… except herself. Jack had never really noticed how skinny she was, how pale, and how she wouldn't eat. Until one day, when they were hanging out on their own. She nearly passed out in his arms, and that’s the first time he asked her how long it had been since she’d eaten. They had both taken a week off classes, and luckily, Rapunzel had been able to save herself, with the help of Jack. While he helped her find herself, she helped him find love. During that week they took off classes, Rapunzel couldn’t sleep. She walked into Jack’s room, wondering if he was awake too, and not really thinking about the consequences of her actions. He was awake, but he was… 

“Jack, are you crying?” she asked, confused. Jack Frost, the kind, blue-eyed boy who had been so willing to nurse her back to health, was crying. 

“Mm-mm, no I’m not,” he said quickly, wiping his eyes. She walked over to him. “Yes, you are.” She reached her hands out and wiped underneath his eyes, noticing the circles there from lack of sleep. 

“And you’re tired. What’s going on?” 

“I’m fine, Rapunzel,” he said, using her full name for the first time since… forever. 

“Jack, you can talk to me,” she pushed. 

“No, I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can,” she continued. 

“No I can’t!” he yelled. 

She pulled away, stunned. 

“I can’t talk to anyone. They won’t- You won’t-” Rapunzel grabbed his hand. 

“It’s okay. Just… is there any way I can help? Even if you don't want to talk, I’m sure there’s something I can do.” 

He sighed, and pulled a hand through his messy hair. “I don't know.” 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” she asked, thinking the least she could do was get him to sleep. 

“Sure,” he replied curtly. 

“Okay, I’ll go get us some water.” She came back a little bit later with two cups of water, but she nearly dropped them, because Jack was crying again. “Oh my-” she cut herself off and rushed over to him, leaving the water on the bedside table, and she held him as he broke, and told her everything about his family and his past and how he got into this prestigious college. She started crying too, and told him things she hadn’t told him before, about her eating disorder and lingering loathing toward herself, and how she covers it up with smiles. They hugged each other and cried, and then they pulled away. She looked him deep in the eyes, forest green meeting icy blue for a split second before they closed the gap between them. They kissed, and fell asleep at 5 am on a Wednesday night.

_ I hope that I don't sound too insane when I say _

_ There is darkness all around us _

_ I don't feel weak but I do need sometimes for her to protect me _

_ And reconnect me to the beauty that I'm missin' _

_ And in January we're gettin' married _

The darkness that consumed them that one night quickly went away as they started to be around each other more and more. The sun and the moon, summer and winter, morning and night, just how it was meant to be. To some people who didn’t know them, they might have seemed like absolute opposites. And, in some ways, they were. Rapunzel always woke with the sun. Jack liked to sleep ‘til noon. Rapunzel was an open book, and definitely not a prankster. Jack was just the opposite. Rapunzel was extremely innocent and naive. Jack had seen things. But they complemented each other. They didn’t complete each other, because they figured out they were enough on their own, but they sometimes needed each other. They had to protect and defend each other. Sometimes, Rapunzel would wake Jack just before sunrise, so they could watch it together. Others, he would wake her at 3am so they could stare at the stars. Rapunzel noticed the beauty in little things, and showed it to Jack. Jack saw the truth in everything, and showed it to Rapunzel. This was how they fell in love. 

_ No longer does it matter what circumstances we were born in _

_ She knows which birds are singin' _

_ And the names of the trees where they're performin' in the mornin _

_ And in January we're gettin' married _

On the morning of December 25th, they wake up to watch the sunrise, and Rapunzel points out every little thing to Jack. How the birds fly, why, and where they are going. She tells him their scientific names, common names, and then lets Jack give them names of his own. She tells him about the trees, and wonders what it would be like to live in one. They talked about this before, and that’s when he leads her into the backyard to show her his surprise. 

“Jack, what is-” 

“Close your eyes,” he instructs, not being able to hide the smile in his voice. 

“Okay,” she says. 

“Okay, now open!” She compiles, and what she sees amazes her. “Jack, there’s no way. You built this? For me?” 

He nods, almost as excited as he was the day he asked her to marry him. 

“Why?” she can’t stop the question from popping out of her mouth. 

“Isn't it obvious?” he jokes. “I love you.” 

She’s still in awe of the huge treehouse that has mysteriously appeared in her backyard. How did she not notice it? 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jack asks. “Let’s go inside!” He leads her inside where he’s set up a bunch of blankets, pillows, snacks, and, of course, flowers. 

“Oh, Jack! I love it! And I love you!” she exclaims, lying down on one of the blankets. 

“Ready for your braid?” Jack asks, smiling. “Not quite,” Rapunzel replies shyly. “There’s something I have to do, first.” 

Jack looks confused for a moment, before she leans in and their lips touch. He closes his eyes and deepens the kiss. They kiss for a while, and time seems to stop while they do. 

“Okay. Braid now,” Rapunzel says decisively. They lie down and Jack braids all 70 feet of her hair. He then tucks some red and green flowers into it, to match her outfit for the day. They walk back inside and Rapunzel gives Jack her gift, which is a silver guitar. He loves it, and won’t stop playing it for the rest of the day. She loves every minute of it, especially when she catches him singing. He doesn’t let anyone hear him sing, so she feels extremely special. She bakes cinnamon rolls, snickerdoodles, chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, and then Jack claims he can’t eat anymore, so, at around 6 o’clock, they settle down in the living room with the gorgeous Christmas tree to finish the movies they couldn’t finish last night. Jack lies down at 12 and falls asleep at 1. She adores him. She can’t wait for January.

_ Come January let's get married _

It’s January 9th, and Jack can’t believe this is actually happening. He is about to marry the girl of his dreams, the only woman he’s ever truly loved, the light of his life. She’s about to walk down the- aisle. She’s gorgeous. He can’t believe his eyes. He thinks this is the first day in two years he hasn’t braided her hair first thing in the morning. He’s never seen her with any other hairstyle other than down and a long braid down her back, but she is pulling off this fancy updo… she is… she is more than pulling it off. She’s rocking it! He… he can’t think straight. Their eyes meet, and he finds himself tearing up because he remembers he is going to be spending the rest of his very long life with this woman. Her dress is modest, off-the-shoulder with a sweetheart neckline and the longest train he’s ever seen, to make up for the lack of hair following her everywhere she goes. Her green eyes are as bright as he’s ever seen them, and she’s wearing just the right amount of makeup. Not that she needs it, but he knows she likes it to “feel” pretty. He laughs at that. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. 

Rapunzel thinks she must be the luckiest woman alive to marry the man in front of her. She catches his blue eyes filling with tears as she steps up onto the stage of the small church they choose to be married. His white hair is swept up and out of his eyes, and she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him in a suit before this, but dang, does he look good. He takes her hands in his, and then the priest is speaking, but she barely hears him because she’s looking at Jack, and Jack is looking at her and it’s only them in this moment. Only them… only him… she’s only ever truly loved him… 

“You may now kiss the bride!” Jack captures her lips with his, and they kiss. It’s like their first kiss all over again, except better, because they are crying tears of joy, and this… this means forever. They hold hands and walk back down the aisle and outside into the cold January air. It’s snowing. 

“Of course it’s snowing,” Rapunzel says, giggling. 

“What else?” Jack asks, a silly smile on his face. “Gosh, I love you,” he says. 

“I love you, too.” Jack makes a snowflake and wills it toward her. She catches it on her tongue. They laugh. 

The reception is long, but fun. Jack gets “fun” drunk, and Rapunzel gets a little tipsy. They kiss more than once, and wedding cake was definitely smashed in each other’s faces. The reception ends at around 11, but there is an after-after party at some bar down the road, and of course they attend. People they don't even know are congratulating them, but they are as happy as ever. Eventually, they head home. They call a taxi because they are both way too drunk to drive at the moment. They get home, and Jack brushes his teeth and messes up his hair. He takes off his suit and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Rapunzel takes off her dress and hangs it up in the closet, hoping that they will have enough money to get it preserved, so maybe one day her daughter can wear it. She pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a camisole. She takes off her makeup and washes her face, and Jack takes out and brushes her hair. By the time they are finished, it’s 4am. They are exhausted. Especially Jack, as he had a few more than her. He falls asleep almost as soon as they get in bed. Rapunzel watches him breathe for a minute. She runs her fingers through his hair.  _ So pretty _ … she thinks before drifting off. And they love each other. Forever. 


End file.
